


[art] I Will Make You So Happy Here

by Distractivate



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Art, Baking, Crack Treated Seriously, Crafts, Episode: s06e13 Start Spreading the News, Gingerbread House, Maybe Both?, Other, Rose-Brewer Cottage, Would we call this art?, gingerbread, maybe crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distractivate/pseuds/Distractivate
Summary: A gingerbread Rose-Brewer Cottage with its newest residents.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 117
Kudos: 160
Collections: Schitt's Creek: Frozen Over (2020)





	[art] I Will Make You So Happy Here

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCFrozenOver2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCFrozenOver2020) collection. 



> My partner, in search of a project we can do together that doesn't involve painting or taking out walls: Maybe we could make a gingerbread thing this year.
> 
> Me: Funny you should mention it...
> 
> Partner: Why do I already know this is about Schitt's Creek? 
> 
> Me: ... Love?
> 
> Anyway, thanks for this prompt to make gingerbread Schitt's Creek characters - we had a great time! This was happily beta'd by the other people in my house and also, accidentally, my dog.

**Turn your device to landscape orientation for best results.**

[Alt Text: David and Patrick are gingerbread people standing in front of a gingerbread replica of the house they decided to buy in Season Six, Episode 13, Start Spreading the News.]

Also! If you want to make your own (or just laugh at how completely overboard I went for this), I included a template below. There's also a [printable pdf](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_79hkM9Wj0CG8hftNHFs-il6Nuk1PRJL/view?usp=sharing).

**Author's Note:**

> I have never done something quite like this before and [this website](https://frogprincepaperie.com/gingerbread-house-tutorial-and-how-to-from-a-pro/) was very helpful. We used [this recipe](https://tikkido.com/blog/BEST-gingerbread-house-recipe-free-printable-templates) for the gingerbread, [this recipe](https://tikkido.com/blog/royal-icing-recipe) for the icing, and [this recipe](https://tastesbetterfromscratch.com/marshmallow-fondant/) for the fondant base.


End file.
